swings
by psychoditz
Summary: HPN Xover, not so much fluff anymore, and it's m for later chapters. Please RaR, I've worked hard!
1. Chapter 1

This is really short, just a drabble...probably, but it's pure adorable fluff...just read it...

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter or Naruto, I'd be freaking rich and have everyone bowing down to me.

summary: it's less than six hundred words, read it

* * *

Harry didn't mind the rain, in fact he actually adored it. He knew that when it rained, he wouldn't be chased by his larger, cruel cousin and his said cousins group of similarly mentaled friends. He also knew that his aunt was more than likely to send him outside, and tell him not to come back until later in the day. So whenever it rained, Harry tended to wander, as he knew his aunt wouldn't care; and that he could go anywhere, without the neighbors looking at him funnily, because they were told stories by his aunt and uncle, since it was such a horrible day that none of them would dare stray from their large expensive houses. 

So, whenever it began to rain, and he was the only one who would ever consider to even go outside for a moment, Harry tended to wander towards the one place he was never allowed to go to when it was nice out, the park.

In fact, Harry was currently settled on the top of the slide, his black hair slicked down with rain, his glasses were moist and difficult to see out of, and his clothes were extremely heavy at that moment, because all the extra water it could retain, but the young boy didn't care, he was looking at the bottom of the slide eagerly with a big grin upon his usually unusually somber face, as his small, uncovered toes wriggled in excitement at the prospect of hitting the mud that had quickly been formed by the dirt at the bottom of the slide as the rain fell.

Harry pushed himself down, and laughed delightedly when he reached the bottom, his small feet reveling in the strange sound mud makes when you land in it. The small boy looked back and the slide and grinned before running to the swings. He sat on one of the swings, and tried to go, but couldn't. He scowled and kicked his small legs harder.

"Your going nowhere you know." Harry's head jerked up in suprise. Beside him, a tall (well, tall for him, he is only about five or six currently, that's like, four feet) boy sat on the swing next to him, in a black suit and white vest, with a porcelein mask around his face.

"I am?" Harry looked at him "But th' kids who play on th' swings at s'ool kick an' they go real high." The boy laughed lightly behind the mask before speaking.

"What I meant, was your not kicking properly kid," He stood from the swing he had been sitting on and walked so he was standing behind Harry. "Hold on, don't want you fall off this thing now do we?" He placed his hands gently onto Harry's back and pushed lightly, propelling Harry forward.

"I'm movin'!" The little one shrieked happily. The masked boy smiled and pushed Harry for a bit longer.

"Yes, you are, now then, try kicking now." Harry did as he was told and was delighted to find him self go even higher as he pushed his legs back and forth.

"I'm doin' it! I'm swinging!" Eventually he began to grow tired and stopped kicking. When the swing had finally stopped moving, he looked towards his masked playmate. "'m Harry, what's yur's?" The boy smiled and then bent down so he could gently poke Harry's forehead with a finger.

"'Itachi."

If you want to flame it, go ahead, I'm waiting with the marshmellows, I like it though. But if you'd like to review

(please! I'm a review addict!)

I reply to them on my web site (take out the spaces :P)

www . freewebs . com / innocentdamphyr /


	2. OMG, yes, this is chapter 2

Yay! finally the second chapter (It's a miracle!) Again! I own nothing, nothing I swear, except the plot!

btw, if you want to read replies, look at my profile for my website address and then just go there and click on the link that has swings in it for my replies :) Now read on!

* * *

Itachi looked out into the surrounding area for the small green eyed boy he'd come to think of as a little brother over the couple of years he'd known him, as he leaned against the gaudy plastic playground that was practically desecrating the beautiful city park. He sighed in annoyance as he waited for awhile before looking down at his watch to check the time, again.

The young ninja sighed again as he looked at his watch for the seventh time in the past five minutes. His foot began to rapidly tap in the sand and he began rolling his head around in boredom as he waited for Harry.

Itachi looked at his watch again and almost moaned in despair at the time it read (three and a half minutes since he last checked). The teen pouted, (which actually looked quite humorous on the Uchiha genius, especially as he continued to tap his foot, wait, feet, impatiently in the sand.) and looked up towards the gloomy sky. He sighed and pulled himself onto the playground with a grimace at the thing, before brushing himself off and looking at his black coated nails, as he took out a file and started to shape them into softly rounded pieces of art that if he angled at just the right angle, with the right shaping, could easily slice a man's throat.

Finally he put the file away and checked his watch, again, groaning when he saw only five, no, wait, five minutes and eighteen seconds had gone by. He looked over at the grove of trees that was only about a hundred feet away from him and idly wondered how fast he could run to it. Itachi sighed before disregarding the idea, he was feeling far too lethargic to run right now. Instead he hooked a strand of hair that was behind his ear and began to braid the black and green tipped strands as he hummed the melody of Step You. He reached the end of the hairs and slipped a small band over it.

Bored Itachi checked his watch again and groaned when he realized only a couple of minutes had passed. The ninja bit his lip and silenced the screams that wanted to show the world his frustration. Where the hell was Harry! He scowled and his legs began to move back and forth as he kicked the gaudy piece of crap. (You really wouldn't believe he was sixteen would you, he obviously has no patience) Finally he decided to go look for his younger friend, unable to stand a moment longer of the pain that involved him sitting still. He put up his umbrella and cancelled the jutsu he'd placed on himself so he wouldn't get wet and went to find Harry.

* * *

Harry looked out of the kitchen at his relatives who had decided to settle onto the sofa in front of the brand new thirty-five inch screen television his uncle had recently purchased with large unnaturally glowing green eyes. He looked at the ridiculous show they were watching because his obviously mentally impaired cousin insisted that they did, the things weren't even speaking any known language, and they had television screens on their stomachs!; and wished that they would watch something that wouldn't rot what was left of Dudley's incredibly small brain, like the news. The small boy sighed and continued to wash the dishes that his lazy relatives were forcing him to wash, even though it was his birthday, and wished that he could be out with Itachi, as he was certain the older boy was planning on taking him somewhere. He grinned when he remembered the restaurant Itachi had taken him to last year and could almost taste the eggplant soup he'd fallen in love with again. He slipped his hand into his pocket to feel the dagger Itachi had given him as a present and grinned again as he continued to scrub the filthy dishes, rinse and dry them.

Suddenly the lights went out and Harry smirked for a second when he heard all of his relatives scream in fright. The smirk dropped when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he quickly ducked down under the cloth covered table, as he pulled his dagger out in one fluid motion. The nine year old looked around the room cautiously by lifting up a corner of the cloth, before he heard a loud cackle come from the front of the house and an unnatural coldness settled within his body, pulling at him he curled into a ball and whimpered as he tried to will himself warm again.

His eyes widened when he heard footsteps come into the kitchen and his aunt and uncle scream in horrified pain. The tablecloth lifted and he was grabbed by a man with a mask covering much of his face. He was dragged to the living room and his eyes widened when he saw two wisps of black leaning over his aunt and uncle as two tiny balls of light were sucked into the wisps mouths from his aunt and uncle. The man leaned down and whispered into his ear. "The first time you see a dementor take someone's soul is the best, isn't it." Harry's eyes closed as he willed himself to block out the memory. A hard slap brought him back to the world. "Don't ignore us boy, we've got a surprise for you." The man grabbed Harry and threw him onto the couch beside his cousin's unconscious body. Harry was surprised that he was relieved to see his cousin's heart beat. He looked up at the wisp, no dementor as it got closer and whimpered as it got closer. Suddenly it was upon him and he felt it's icy cold skeletal hand stroke his face. _Such an innocent child_. He looked up in shock at it. It's hooded face looked down at him. _Such an innocent soul that you carry, the soul of an ancient's child, the ones we protect._ Harry looked in bewilderment. _You are safe from any harm little one, do not fear._ The hood fell back and Harry felt cool lips fall on his forehead. He looked up to see a silver haired woman with icy blue lips and eyes with gray skin smile at him, before she curled her body into a ball and fell on him, her new form as a gray furred pup with sharp glacier colored eyes. Harry looked at her and the other dementor that was now also a pup,and then at the bewildered eyes of the intruders before he heard a cold ice filled voice.

"What the hell is going on." He smiled tiredly, his small arms wrapping around the creature in his lap.

"Aniki, Itachi." He whispered relieved, before he felt himself waver out of consciousness.

I wrote this at about one in the morning, so tell me if it sucks. With the dementors and people in masks (deatheaters) The humans will die, and Harry's going to have some major life changes. The whole thing with the dementor puppies will eventually be explained, I swear!

And the only reason I continued this is because of reviews, I love reviews, even flames, because I like fire :P


	3. it

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in quite a long time, but, I've lost all of my inspiration for Swings, so, in an effort to save it, because I adore this story, I am asking for help in how to continue it.

Please choose either:

a) continue from the point it's at.

b) start from konoha and flashback to what happened.

c) give me your own idea

Manipulative Dumbledore

(yes/no)

Ron Bashing

(yes/no)

Ginny Bashing

(yes/no)

Any other Bashings

(tell me so I can put them in)

Also, in another chapter I'm going to start voting for pairings, hetero or slash ideas are accepted, both Harry Potter and Naruto pairings, I do accept pairings like Neji/Hermione, but just so you know, highly doubtful that that one will ever be used. I will also be putting up my own votings as well.

thnx!

Psychoditz

BTW, I'll try to get an update out within the next ten or so days, but I've got prom tomorrow, so I'm definitely going to be out of it, cuz of after prom and everything!


	4. Arguments and Agreements

Voting for pairings so far.

Please choose either:

b) start from konoha and flashback to what happened-4

Manipulative Dumbledore

6Y/ 1 N

Ron Bashing

5 Y/ 2N

Ginny Bashing

2 Y/ maybe- 1/ 4 N

Any other Bashings

(tell me so I can put them in)

1-y/ 1- N

Hermione- 2

Sakura- 2

So, B Wins for where I start, therefore, here goes! Writer's block is gone, I think! Yay!

BTW, I never really explained ages, etc. Harry is about six or seven right now, and Itachi is about 14. Also, you'll find out about the dementor pups in the next few chapters most likely, sorry to keep you confused, but I've been thinking about the plot, and once I explain, it'll make a lot of sense. Still need votes for bashing and ideas!

I own nothing in this except my own twisted ideas. grin

enjoy, btw, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I beg of you! I need more votes etc.!

Also, this chapter is actually betad for once, so be happy! My semi-official beta is Sen Sayo, her work is awesome if you want to check her out. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-----CHAPTER THREE------

A figure stirred in the quiet, dark, stillness of the room it was in. A soft moan filled the air and pierced the silence like an arrow. (yay symbolism!) The figure slowly sat up and looked around. "Itachi? Itachi? Ita-!" A light flicked on and Itachi stepped into the room. "Itachi!"

"Harry, you're awake." The teen smiled at the small black haired boy and walked over to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Itachi, but, but, what happened! I mean, you showed up and then I, uh, I..."

"Passed out?"

"Yeah!!!! I passed out!" Itachi looked down at Harry. "What happened to those scary people?"

"Well, see Harry, I kind of...tortured and then killed those people. So, don't be scared of them coming to hurt you." He looked at Harry, half expecting to see him go off the handle at him about his...creative disposal of the people who had attacked Harry and his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Harry, in true child obliviousness, shrugged.

"Okay." He paused, "What about my cousin? Is he okay?" Itachi smiled.

"Yes, he is, before I brought you to Konoha, I made sure he was alive." Harry nodded at his answer.

"Okay...Can I have breakfast?" Itachi paused.

"Soon as you tell me where these wolf pups came from." He gestured to the two gray shapes that were curled up on the end of Harry's bed. "And I'll make breakfast when it's 8am."

"I dunno where they came from, lady called them dementors tho', what time is it?"

"It's 2:30 am Harri-chan" Harry pouted. "So get some more sleep."

"Okay Itachi." Itachi pulled the blanket back over Harry's body and leaned over to check his forehead. "Night Aniki, sleep –yawn- well." Itachi smiled and stood back, his black hair flipping into his eyes.

"Good night Harry, sleep well." He walked to the door and paused, turning his eyes back to Harry's small form and then turned off the light as he stepped out of the room and closed the door. He turned to the guests on his couch. "I'm sorry I took so long checking on Harry Hokage-sama, father." He walked to one of the couches in his small living room and sat down. He picked up a cup of tea that sat on his coffee table and took a sip.

The Hokage waved a hand lazily at the younger male and smiled warmly. "It is no problem Itachi-kun, I understand. His father nodded at his son.

"Yes Itachi, you've taken on a responsibility, we understand that you will take a moment more to take care of the boy." He hesitated a moment longer to stare at the door to the room that Harry currently occupied. "However Itachi, you are only fourteen, and you want to take in a boy your younger brother's age? It would be better my son, for someone else to take the boy in. Or, for you to take him back to the outside continents and leave him with his own kind." The Hokage frowned at the Uchiha clan patriarch.

Itachi looked at his father emotionlessly. "You are suggesting what father? That I leave a boy as dear to me as my own baby brother out to the cold world. A world where he will spend every day alone and miserable, or worse, used and abused; while I stay within my home, safe and unharmed?" The man stared at his son in visible shock. "To abandon Harry father, would be the same as though leaving Sasuke to lions. It would be cruel, heartless, and without honor. I would slit Harry-kun's throat before abandoning him." He narrowed his eyes at his father. "If just to keep him from discovering just how cruel the world is."

"Itachi, what are you saying? That if you do not take this boy in, you will kill him?" The Hokage turned to look at the young anbu, obviously awaiting his response.

"Yes father, to abandon Harry would make him lose all trust in the world. For the past two years I have been his only constant hope in the world. If I do not take him in, he would believe he was nothing, thus allowing monsters such as Orochimaru to take him and twist his entire existence." The hokage smiled at the young boy.

"And I don't think we have any need to remove him from your care Itachi-kun." Itachi looked at his leader.

"Hokage-sama?" His tone was obviously questioning the hokage.

"Your response to your father's suggestion has made me certain that Harry-kun will be safe with you." The old man stood and turned nod at Harry's door. "As with all that are adopting a child, social workers will be popping in to checking in every so often on the two of you, just so they know you two are safe and getting along." He paused "You will be enrolling Harry in the academy?" Itachi nodded at the old man.

"Harry has talked about wanting to become a ninja like me Hokage-sama." His father stood and his figure towered over his still seated son.

"You would allow my son to adopt this boy when I, his father would say he is not responsible enough to care for a child?"

Itachi glared at his father. "When I became a genin father, I was considered an adult, I was seven. If I was able to do things adults are able to do when they hit majority, then I most certainly am able to make my own decisions now, and control what I do." He stood. "Besides, I live by myself. This is not your home. Therefore, I make the decisions of who I allow to live with me in my apartment." He motioned to the door. "As it is almost three a.m. father, Hokage-sama, I ask that you leave and allow me to get some sleep so that I can cook breakfast tomorrow and then escort Harry-kun to the hospital."

The Hokage nodded. "Sleep well then Itachi-kun. I hope that you get as much rest as you need. Coming?" The last word was to Itachi's father who nodded and walked angrily out the door, after the Hokage left.

* * *

Vote please! I crave reviews, and I still need ideas for pairings. If you don't know the votes, just look at chapter three, It will tell you! 


	5. new chapter, do a happy dance yeah, yeah

Sorry it's taken so long, read my rant at the end to know why!

* * *

Harry looked back at the other members of his genin team and smiled. Naruto and Sasuke were cheerfully wrestling on the classroom floor as Sakura, the useless little bitch she is, screamed at Naruto to stop attacking Sasuke, and then started to yell at him as he just sat their and smiled. Naruto and Sasuke stopped wrestling soon as Sakura began yelling at their friend. Two growls ripped through the air and Harry's smile just grew into a happy little smirk.

"Sakura, don't you remember what happened the last time you angered my wolves? And just like before it was because you yelled at me. Now then, don't you think you should simply shut up, before you dig that hole of your's deeper than it already is." Sakura squaked at his statement, but turned and flounced away. Harry smirked louder and then was tackled by Sasuke and Naruto "Hey!" He sounded indignant, but was soon laughing as well, his bangs falling into his eyes.

"Harry! Come on! We finally get to be genin and go on missions like Itachi!" Sasuke smirked as Naruto cheerfully exclaimed the words he'd been waiting to say for years.

"Yes Naruto, we are genin, so are you finally going to get rid of that ridiculous orange jumpsuit and dress like a ninja?"

"Instead of a foreinger from the outer continents?" Harry added in, his bright green eyes shining in amusement." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"What did you say?" He said, completely disregarding Harry's comment. The jade eyed boy grinned and leaned back against the wall as he watched the two begin to work each other up into a huge fight. His grin simply grew bigger when he realized Sakura had worked herself up to the point that she was lacking in concioussness.

"Naruto, Sasuke, look." He happily interupted their fight to point at Sakura.

"What Harry-Sasuke!" Naruto smiled happily and tugged at the slightly older boy's sleeve. "She's unconsious! Happy day Happy day!" Sasuke smirked.

"Finally, she shut up." He looked around. "It's been two hours though, how much longer are we going to have to wait for our sensei to get here?" Naruto shrugged.

"Dunno, hey Sasuke, want to rig a trap for whoever it is?" Sasuke's eyes took on a malicious glint.

"I think we could. I like that idea Naruto, I like that idea alot." They rubbed their hands and got to work. Harry smiled and thought about how similar this was to the first time Naruto met Itachi.

random flashback

"Harry, Sasuke, I'm home...WHAT THE FUCK????" Itachi's scream ricotched across the apartment and Harry flung himself into the front room before he managed to stop himself and instead stared at his older foster brother as he stood in the middle of their small living room, covered in flour, eggs, and milk...along with bananas.

Harry felt himself begin to bubble with laughter and looked across the room at a smirking Sasuke and a small blonde boy that Harry swore was familiar, who was giggling cheerfully, his tiny little hands covering his mouth as his eyes were filled with cheer. "Sasuke, why the hell did you do this, and who's your friend?" Sasuke smirked cheerfully and crossed his arms.

"Because, I thought you deserved it after waking Harry and me up to help you with **your** rank **d** mission, and also because Naruto liked it. And this is Naruto, he goes to the academy with Harry and me." Itachi sighed and pulled at his long hair.

"Well, anyone who can get you to smile like that little brother I suppose is alright in my book." He wiped off some of the gunk that covered him and swiped Naruto and Sasuke with it. "Now then, while I go clean this off, you two clean up the room, and then we'll go out for dinner." He looked at Naruto "What would you like? Since your the guest." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Um...ramen?" Itachi smiled faintly "Alright, now get to it you two." He then walked past Harry.

"Do you mind getting some clean clothes for me Harry?" The smaller dark haired male smiled brightly.

"Not at all Itachi! Just go take your bath and I'll get you some clean clothes while you soak!" He cheerfully scuttled off.

endrandomflashback

Harry smiled faintly at the memory and then looked up when he heard Naruto's voice. "Harry? Harry, do you want to help?" Harry shook his head. "Okay! Sasuke! Let's put the kunai over here!"

Harry smiled at their antics. Then he stood and stretched before settling back down to watch the two set up the trap.

Kakashi looked at Itachi. "So, your brothers are on this team, huh?" Itachi nodded.

"Yes, I look forward to helping to guide them." He smiled "If just to rub it in father's face that I've done a better job with raising his own son, then he ever could with either of us." Kakashi nodded. He'd heard of the incident that involved Sasuke moving in with Itachi and Harry, after their father kicked the shit out of Sasuke. The younger man nodded firmly. "Yes, that will be most desirable." He smirked. "And to think, I thought the possibility of killing half the clan would be better." They stopped in front of the classroom. "You first." He motioned to Kakashi. The man opened the sliding door and stepped in...

"HOLY FUCK!!!!" Itachi smirked when he heard the sound of kunai being thrust into wood. Then, after a few seconds, he stepped into the room.

"Language Kakashi, you wouldn't want to give these young children the wrong impression now then, would you?" Kakashi glared at him.

"You knew they were going to do that, weren't you?"

"They're my younger brothers, what do you think?" He smirked "Besides, think of that as payback for making them wait five hours." He looked around "Where's the fourth member?" Harry shrugged. "Unconcious. I don't really care though, she was yelling at Naruto for playing with Sasuke."

"I see." Harry pointed at the useless pile of crap...I mean Sakura.

"She's over there." Itachi nodded and picked the unconcious girl up.

"Meet me and Kakashi up on the roof."

Kakashi looked at the group assembled. The other five people in the first six man group in three hundred and thirty-seven years stared at him. Yes, Sakura sadly woke up. "Yo, everyone, tell us a bit about yourselves. Blondie, you're first."

Naruto Shrugged. "Name's Naruto. I like my family and my friends, I dislike idiots and fan girls who stalk people. My dreams are non of your business. Bastard, your turn."

Glaring Sasuke half turned. "I'm Sasuke, I like my family and friends, I also dislike idiots and fan girls who stalk people. Also, I'm not telling my dreams either, deal with it. Harry, take it away."

"I'm Harry, same as what Naruto and Sasuke said, family and friends; idiots and stalking fangirls,the whole shebang. Dreams? Yeah, and their personal so I'm not telling. Bitc-Sakura, your turn."

"My name is Sakura! I like..." She looked at Sasuke who felt the urge to regurgitate "And I dislike idiots" She glared at Naruto. "My dreams are to, um, well, my dreams are to..." She looked at Sasuke again and blushed heavily.

"Okay, well then, I'm Itachi, and this is Kakashi. He's coming to dinner and most of you know me already, so yeah...come to Training ground seven tommorow for your final test."

And yes, as we ALL know how this ends, so not putting it in. Just think of the three working together, and Sakura doing what she does best, failing miserably.

TBC:

Well then, I finally have this chapter DONE with!

Yay me!

btw: the whole mystery with the wolves will be coming out into the open in the next chapter, and they will also start taking a bigger role in the story. Also, everyone's about eleven now, but Harry's not going right away.

Now then, since you've finished the chapter, I have a bone to pick with several people. Did you know, that when you click that little button to add me to your favorite or alert lists, you can also review? Seriously! You can, now then, please, if you add me to any of your lists, REVIEW AS WELL!!!!!!!! Seiously! I have eighteen people putting me on their alert lists, but I'm pretty sure almost NONE of you who did reviewed. Now then, since I stayed up until at least three thirty in the morning to finish this, and get it out, even though only two people, again, TWO people reviewed, which was pretty much the only reason I've been putting this chapter off.

Thank you for reading this rant, please, PLEASE take the time to review, I adore them, and if you have any flames, I have an email you can use, because I really do need a reason to use it.

also, I'm looking for votes again, still with pairing ideas, and the bashing lists, that are in Chapter three. So please, send those my way.

So, should Harry

A) Get kidnapped by Dumbles

B) Turns out Harry's got a sibling that is considered the BWL or GWL and their pains in the ass

C) Hired when Anbu to protect school

D) A mix of the above

E) Or your own Idea that I might use or use part of.

anyways, Harry will not be coming to the wizarding world until he's about sixteen at the very least.

And finally, special thanks to Kirallie, who has reviewed every chapter I've written, that makes me really happy to know I have someone who likes this story that much, especially as I admire their work. And Also, extra thanks to fanfic adict, who, even though they didn't take to sign in, at least they did send me a review, and didn't just add me to their alert list.

BTW: Sorry for any spelling errors, I'm too tired to change them right now, I just wanted to get this chapter up


	6. FINALLY UPDATED!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! But if you would like to flame me, feel free to send me an email at I enjoy reading flames, they amuse me.

Okay, current voting results, they should be correct, and please continue to give me ideas for pairings, reviewers get a digital cookie!:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Yes8/no1

Ron Bashing

Yes8/no1

Ginny Bashing

Yes5/no4

Any other Bashings

Sakura 4

Hermione 4

Harry paused before moving up to Itachi. "I'll take this watch 'Tachi." The older male nodded and went to his tent. Harry looked around the camp and nodded to himself before settling down for his shift of night-duty. He leaned back and propped his head up against the two wolf creatures who had attached themselves to Harry. "How the hell did I end up taking this mission again?" He murmured quietly into the darkness. "Oh yeah, we let Naruto and Sakura speak." He chuckled to himself.

coughflashbackcough

"I think we're ready for a C-Mission Old-Man!" Naruto whined at the Hokage. "We've done forty-five missions this past month thanks to Mr. Overtime and his minions here!" He jerked a thumb towards Itachi, Harry, and Sasuke. "PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!" The Hokage sighed.

"Naruto, I just don't think you are ready…you know what, I have a mission that all of you can do. I need several ninja to escort Tazuna-san to Wave."

"Escort some –alsdjfoiawejfr!?" Naruto opened his mouth, which Harry and Sasuke promptly covered with their hands. "Oy!" Itachi and Kakashi looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, that works." Sarutobi nodded.

"And to make things easier on the chunin, after you escort Tazuna to Wave, I need you to go around to Suna and drop these documents off. They aren't that important, so as long as you drop them off soon, it won't be a problem. " They nodded…well, Sasuke, Harry, Itachi, and Kakashi nodded. Naruto started jumping up and down in excitement, while Sakura beamed and looked longingly at Sasuke. "Iruka, send Tazuna in."

The old drunkard ambled in, took one look at the four genin, and put his foot in his mouth "Who're the brats? I thought I was getting' bodyguards." Naruto bristled and opened his mouth. Harry proceeded to smack him upside the head. Kakashi smiled.

"We are you body guards, but don't worry, Itachi here trained three of these genin, and he's a jounin, so you have nothing to worry about." The old man huffed. Kakashi turned to the four "We leave tomorrow at seven, so pack and be ready.

coughflashbackcough

Harry chuckled before looking back towards the camp at the newest tent that was currently by a cross-dresser and a guy who definitely ate his veggies as a kid. (If you can't guess who they are…IDIOT!) He heard several noises coming from the tent and after he grinned in the inky night, picked up a small rock and tossed it at the tent. "Zabuza, Haku, I think that if you don't go to sleep soon, you won't be able to keep up as easily." He chuckled as he listened to Zabuza threaten him and flopped back comfortably against his deadly fighting partners again. Naruto came up to him.

"Harry, I'll take the rest of the watch, I can't sleep." Harry nodded and Naruto sat by the darker haired boy, who promptly fell asleep.

coughflashbackdescribedasadreamcough

They had faced Zabuza, Kakashi and Itachi were both injured, but insisted they all go train. Harry, Sasuke, and Naruto had all been taught to climb trees by Itachi, so they were forced to practice walking on water…Naruto was very wet…as well as climb trees. They had quickly turned it into a rather violent version of tag. Sakura was…you know she climbed it, we all hate her…continuing to the bridge.

Harry clung to Sasuke, he tried to feel for a pulse but was unable to find one. Naruto glared at Haku and the fox's demonic chakra began to show itself. Harry watched amazed as Naruto almost killed the other Nin, but stopped. He looked over to see Kakashi fighting Zabuza. Itachi stepped up. "Let me see Sasuke Harry." He passed the other boy to his brother. "Don't worry, these needles just made him seem like he passed on. The older nin carefully extracted the needles from Sasuke's body. "Go help Naruto, Sakura's being worthless." Harry nodded and was about to go to Naruto when Haku moved. He saw the way the parading hunter nin was going and quickly ran to kakashi who he shoved out of the way, right as Haku moved in front of Zabuza. The younger of the two missing-nins blinked when he realized he was still alive, with all his organs inside of him. Kakashi looked at Harry like he was insane.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Harry shrugged.

"Gatou is on his way, and those two are being tricked. The bastard plans to kill them." Everyone around them blinked confused.

"How the hell do you know this kid?" Kakashi demanded. Harry shrugged again and pointed at the two wolves that had just arrived.

"Kyofu and Zetsubo told me!" (1) Harry said rather brightly. This comment was met with blank stares.

"Damn, you two are still alive." Gatou, who else. "I would have thought you ninjas would have killed each other by now." More blank stares were met with this comment. Naruto looked at Harry.

"I'll never doubt you again wolf boy." Harry grinned…we all know what happens next. Bye-bye Gatou.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi. "So…what do we do now Hatake?" Kakashi shrugged.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Only one of you two are actually nins! Zabuza, you can join by breaking from Mist, and Haku can just become a Konoha nin.

Harry and Sasuke gaped at their pseudo brother. "Oh…My…God." Harry started.

"Naruto said something…smart." Sasuke finished. Naruto scowled at them.

"Shut up!"…god, we all know what happens, except Zabuza and Haku join up and they all go to Suna.

Enddreamcoughflashbackcough

Harry blinked as he was shaken awake. "Come on Harry, Kyofu, Zetsubo. We only have about half a day's journey to go, and that's if we walk. The genin nodded at his older brother.

"Okay." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes quickly and stood up to quickly grab a bit of breakfast and his supplies.

Harry stared up at the walls of Suna. "This is impressive." Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked up as well but didn't say anything. Itachi simply walked up to the gate and handed the man guarding it their papers. The group was quickly ushered inside. Itachi turned to the younger nins.

"Alright, Kakashi, Zabuza, and I are going to go deliver these papers. Haku, keep an eye on Naruto and Sakura. Oh, and don't let Harry buy anything that's too sweet, besides pocky. And make sure Sasuke takes his Prozac.(2) Meet us here in a couple of hours." They nodded and parted. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Harry, Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, and hell, everyone in a forty-mile radius, winced at her shrill tone. "Want to go to the Bazaar with me?" She blinked stupidly at Sasuke who frowned.

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" Naruto snickered while Harry smirked behind Sakura. Haku smiled.

"Actually, if you all don't mind I would like to go to the bazaar, unfortunately this is my only clothing, the rest was destroyed in the job Zabuza and I had before the one we took in Wave. That pink kimono you saw me in Naruto, was one of Gatous servants daughter's. It was too small for her so she allowed me to borrow it." Everyone agreed and went to the large market. By the time they were done, Haku had several used kimonos, and a few pairs of trousers and shirts. Sakura for some reason bought a harem costume, which made Naruto, and even Sasuke snicker at. Haku had raised an eyebrow, and Harry had simply wandered off.

Harry paused to look around the field he'd wandered into with amusement. Large amounts of sand were piled everywhere, and several were dyed red. He walked up to one and raised an eye. "Suna should really consider getting a new decorator." He muttered to himself. He turned to head back to the bazaar, hoping to all things holy that Sakura had at least been knocked unconscious. He paused in surprise at the sight of a red haired boy in front of him. "Hello." He said cautiously. The boy narrowed his eyes. "I'm Harry, who're you?" He cocked his head to the side in question.

The boy looked at Harry with distrust for a moment, and just as Harry thought he would not answer "Gaara." Harry nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gaara, um, do you know how to get back to the bazaar?" Gaara paused for a moment before nodding. "Great, because I just realized I don't know where it is, do you think you could show me how to get back to it?" Gaara paused again before nodding. "Awesome! Just do me a favor and don't tell my friends I needed help because I was lost." Harry pouted as Gaara stared confused at him. "They would never let me live it down!" Gaara nodded minutely before looking at Harry just as he looked at Gaara and both were caught in the other's gaze. Suddenly, both collapsed onto the sandy ground.

-Cliffhanger-!!!!!!

Alright, Here is my basic idea for the next few chapters:

I'll explain why they collapse, and the explanation for the wolves…AT LAST, and also how they can talk to Harry, and also how Gaara is going to be incorporated in later chapters. In the chapter after that, They will be back in Konoha and have to explain how they have come to gather up a missing-nin, fake hunter-nin, carrier of Shukaku, an insane demon who can materialize outside of his hosts body, and possibly the carrier of Shukaku's siblings. The chapter after that has a couple of ideas:

Idea 1: Skip to Harry doing accidental magic and the ministry flipping out on him and trying to force him to attend Hogwarts, as suggested by a reviewer

Idea2: Harry being kidnapped by Dumbles, and then ending up being rescued by his friends and family, and then being hired to protect the school.

Idea3: Harry being hired by Dumbles, with no idea who he is.

Idea4: I realized Harry's mother has to be dead, but his father is still alive, and he has a brother or sister who is considered bwl or gwl, and then idea 1, 2, or 3 is mixed in.

I am SOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry that I haven't updated, but I've had really bad writer's block and started new rewrites of this chapter several times. I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter, But I'm 18 now! Anyways, on to other news,

I have a new gundam wing fic I started and I should hopefully have the prologue typed up and posted in a week or so, it's an AU fantasy, so please tell me if it sounds at all interesting to you when I finally get it up. But just so you know, it's a 6x2, 5x1x5, 13xR for some twisted reason, 3x4, and many others!

Other news, I am a college student! Yay! In a few years I will be a psych major, yay me! But until then, I am a simple fanfic writer! Oh, and I'm hopefully rewriting Trees are alive soon, for those interested in it.


End file.
